LOTM: Burning Sun S1 P8/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen arriving outside the gates of Koriton, the capital of the Shadowrealm, alongside the Defenders of Peace) Alex: Whoa man... Erin: Koriton. Jack: Man it's been awhile since I've seen this place. Craig: Same here. (Suddenly, a few soldiers stand from behind barricades and aim at the heroes) Soldier #1: HALT!! Soldier #3: State your business for being here now! We're authorized to fire on potential threats if need be. Jack: Oh drop the weapons you idiots, its us! Soldier #2: Whoa wait. Is that Jack Ferras from the Defenders?! Jack: Yes! Soldier #3: And Craig Ferras too! Craig: Yep. Soldier #2: Oh shit, let them in let them all in! (The gates open as the soldiers stand down) Ruby: Phew. Spot: That was close. Kyle: Seems the city recognizes you well Jack. Jack: Guess so. Though I was never aware of this. Erin: Guess word got to the Shadowrealm about the Defenders badass shadow member. Jack: Hmm. That makes sense. Craig: Sure does! Daniel: Let's go figure this out then. Oscar: Right. (The heroes enter the city. They walk for awhile before they see a blockade of soldiers down the road) Qrow: Hmm... Alex: The hell? Erin: Let's go check it out. (The heroes run up to find the soldiers trying to keep a large riot in control) Soldier #4: Get back RIGHT NOW!! ???: Never! ???: Death to the impure! Glory to the mistress! Soldier #4: I'm gonna start shooting! Jessica: That doesn't sound good. Zulu: We'd better stop whatever this is. Soldier #5: STAY BACK!!! (The heroes run up the riot) Alex: HEY!! Jack: What's going on!? Rioter #2: LOOK!!! (The rioter points at Daniel and Adam) Rioter #2: The sons of Light! Adam: Shit.... Rioter #1: ATTACK!!! Soldier #1: START SHOOTING!!! (The soldiers all open fire on the rioters) Jack: !!! (The surviving Rioters begin to retreat from the blockade) Soldier #2: Run you pieces of shit! (The Defenders approach the soldiers) Soldier #1: Thank god you're here Defenders. Alex: What's going on here? Soldier #3: Well, we've got two problems. One, these guys have taken over the east district of the city. Two, they've all sworn themselves to "The Mistress". Erin: Who? Soldier #4: Wish we knew. Soldier #3: The higher-ups know who she is, but THEY think it's too much for our pay grade to handle. Soldier #2: You can go up to the Command Center if you wanna figure it out for us. As far as we know, they're a bunch of fanatics. Alex: How? Soldier #4: They keep mentioning the Sons of Light and how the Mistress wants them brought to her for....something. Ruby: Oooh.... Daniel: I think I know what's up now. Soldier #1: But that's all we got, you should head to Command and ask them about it. We've got our hands full down here. ???: DEATH TO THE HEATHENS!!! Soldier #7: SHUT UP!! Alex: Right. Will do! Erin: Let's go! Soldier #1: *Nods* (The heroes run off to Command as the soldiers go back to the blockade) Alex: Hmmm.... Jack: So, The Mistress huh? Alex: Can only mean thing. Weiss: Salem. Scott: Only one of Alkorin's allies still standing. Miles: How did she get to the Shadowrealm so easily though? Shade: She's got a lot of allies of her own. She has to have one of them in the city or something. Craig: And now they've got an entire district on their side. Erin: And since she knows about the Multi-Universe, who knows who else she's got at her side. Oliver: Tell me about it. Amanda: Well maybe these higher-ups have more intel for us. Daniel: Hopefully. Adam: I don't feel safe in this city though... Jack: We'll keep you safe as long as we're here Adam. Adam: R-Right. (The heroes keep moving forward toward the Command Center. They then stop outside the entrance) Alex: Here it is. Jack: Hm. ???: Excuse me. (The group looks at the guards outside) Alex:... Guard: Who are you? Alex: Alex Lorthare. We're the Defenders of Peace. Guard; You kids got clearance? Erin: Clearance? Guard: With all the riots, we have to be careful about who we let inside. Now then, clearance passes anyone? Defenders:......... Alex: Ummm.... Guard: No pass, no entry. Jack: Ah come on! Craig: We need to speak to your Commander! Guard: If you had clearance passes, you'd be there by now. Jack: *Growls* Guard: Now back off. Alex: Hold on! Jessica: We need inside! We've got the Sons of Light with us! Guard:....So? Jessica: ! Wha- So?! Guard: Now leave before I order my boys to apprehend you all. Alex: *Frustrated sigh* Qrow: Here, let the adult handle this. Alex: Huh? (Qrow walks up the the guard) Guard: You got clearance pal? Qrow: Look pal, we've got business with your boss. I think it's in your best interest to move aside. Guard: You threatening me? I can gladly have you arrested for that. Jack: This is not gonna work. Craig: Yep. Guard: Now then, I won't ask again. Leave before we remove you by force. (A soldier pulls out a rifle) Jack: Screw this. (Jack walks up) Jack: *Pushes Qrow aside* Move old man. Guard: Hm? Jack: Hey buddy. Guard: Wait, Jack Ferras?? Jack: Sure is. Guard: Oh uhh, welcome home then man! Jack: Yeah cool, can you let us in? Guard: B-But the boss doesn't want anyone in. Jack: Well we're Defenders. We should have the permissions to go inside. Guard: I-I.... Jack: You really want to get on my bad side? Guard:.... Da-Uh-P-Please go on in! Jack: That's what I thought. (The guard steps aside as the other guards stand down) Jack: Come on guys! Yang: Damn. Miles: Jack's really gonna be our trump card out here. Jack: Hey, come on let's go! We've got a mission to do! Alex: Right! (The heroes head inside the Command Center. The scene cuts to them entering the main lobby where the main Guard is seen in front of the office door) Guard: Hm? Jack: Hey uhh, Defenders of Peace. Alex: We need to see the Commander. Guard: Ah right. The boys outside said you'd be here. Head on inside. Alex: *Nods* (The heroes head inside and find the Commander alongside a few other military commanders) ???: Ah, the Defenders. Bout time you got here. Alex: Hello to you too. ???: Commander Akrell. I'm one of the leaders of the Shadowrealm Defense Force. These here are some of my associates. ???: *Nods* ???: Hello. Alex: Hi. Akrell: So, I assume you came because of the news broadcast? Alex: That's right. Ruby: We came to ask you about the Rioters. Akrell: Funny. I actually wanted to talk to you and your friends about this as well Miss Rose. Ruby: Hm? ???: You would give us more intel on this "Mistress" than we can get from any of the captured Rioters. Daniel: So you know about Salem then? Akrell: How can we not forget about one of Alkorin's most trusted allies? ???: Besides, she's the reason the people have taken an entire city district for themselves. ???: And don't let the riots fool you. They've got a lot of firepower in their territory. Alex: How much? Akrell: There were two police stations in that district, both of which had stocked armories. They killed all the law enforcement and took the armories for themselves. Alex: Crap... ???: Some also possess magical abilities, making the recapture of the district quite difficult. Erin: Hm. Daniel:.... Amanda: Do you have any plans? Akrell: We have one. ???: We want to try and take down the leader. Akrell: Yeah. Their leader. ???: They're apparently the Insurgency's link to Salem and her associates. Ruby: You sure? Akrell: Positive. Ruby: *Nods* Jack: Where do we find them? Akrell: Where do you think? Their leader's somewhere in the East District. Alex: Great... Daniel: Well then, let's go find her then. Akrell: Hold on there kid. ???: Aren't you and your friend there the Sons of Light? Adam: Yeah? Daniel: So? Akrell: Insurgents aren't gonna take kindly to seeing you there.b Alex: They're right Daniel. Daniel: Hey, we can handle it. Amanda: We've made it this far. Jack: You guys haven't even been in combat. Daniel: Oh you'd be surprised. Yang: Yeah... Akrell: Hmm....Well, there is one way we can get you in. Adam: How? ???: We scraped together some of the Insurgents' outfits from a few prisoners. We can offer you those as disguises to get into the district. Daniel: Disguises? Amanda: Ooooh going in spy style! I like it. Oliver: Does sound interesting. Daniel: Hmm, sure. We'll do it. Akrell: Excellent. Alex: Wait Daniel! Jack: Are you serious?! Daniel: You guys still seem to think we're incapable. We got this guys. Alex: Still.... Adam: Just stay here and make sure the riots don't go crazy. We'll handle the spy stuff. Alex:..... Erin: Alright guys. Jessica: Good luck out there. Daniel: *Nods* Akrell: Head to the barracks. I'll alert the men you're coming. Adam: Right. Oliver: See you all around. (The four leave the room) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts